


Spooky

by leeminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Polyamory, but dont worry it'll be fine, chan is a clumsy vampire can someone help him, especially changbin he's Very Gay, ghost!hyunjin, hyunjin is shy, i dont know how relationships with ghosts work, i think, regular human!changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminho/pseuds/leeminho
Summary: Where Hyunjin's a shy ghost, Chan's a poor excuse for a vampire and Changbin is 100% done with both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is now available in [русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7596743)!

Their new apartment was surprisingly nice, all things considered.

The realtor that showed them the place for the first time looked very fishy, and the price they were paying for rent was so cheap Changbin felt almost bad for the landlord. It sure looked like they were in a rush to rent the apartment, and two broke questionable-looking young adults would definitely sign a one-year contract for that price without even thinking twice about it. The whole process starting from visiting the apartment to actually moving in didn't take more than a full week, and now Changbin couldn't help but second-guess their decision.

"Are you sure the landlord told us the right price for the rent?" Changbin asked, carrying inside the last box filled with their stuff. They didn't have much furniture or decor to move in, some instruments and Chan's paraphernalia at most, so the job could be easily done between the two of them.

The apartment was very nice, in Changbin's opinion: despite the building being very old, their flat looked anything but. Sure, the living room walls could use a little paint job and the tiles in the kitchen seemed to be at least a hundred years old. Still, the apartment was really wide; it had two suites, a lot of windows (which would need some blinds as soon as possible) and a nice little balcony where Chan could grow his plants or whatever.

"Yes, that was the price." Chan sounded as unsure as Changbin felt, looking around their new living room for any visible leaking or loose floorboards. "I'm suspicious, but mostly scared."

"Why?"

"What if- What if this place is haunted? And that's why they were trying really hard to rent it?" Chan says in a small voice, sounding so legitimately scared that Changbin couldn't help the snort that left him.

"You're aware of the fact that you're a vampire, right? Just checking."

It wasn't exactly a surprise when Changbin found out that his roommate was, in fact, a vampire. They lived in a society that, after years of popular manifestations, had granted equal rights to all humans and supernatural beings, and Changbin wasn't as narrow-minded as others who still defended the human supremacy; he was totally cool with living in harmony with every other creature, being it alive or dead. In the beginning, Chan tried really hard to hide the fact that he was a vampire --to no use since he had an obvious repulsion towards garlic, nocturne habits and very visible fangs. The last one was a clear giveaway of his true identity, and Changbin had caught on it not even three minutes after first meeting Chan.

"Doesn't mean I'm not scared of ghosts!" Chan whines, pouting a little. His fangs usually got in the way when he did that. It was cute.

"Chan, you're literally already dead."

"Still!"

Changbin sighs. Chan was far from being a normal vampire anyways. Changbin didn't even know why he was still surprised at the other's weird quirks after all these years.

"Nevermind, let's just put away our stuff, yeah?" Changbin suggests, picking up the box he had placed on the ground and carrying it to his room. They had a lot to unpack and Changbin had morning classes the next day, so it would be great if he could tidy at least his room before going to bed.

The night proceeded without any more complications; Changbin just forgets about the whole "haunted house" story, as he usually tends to do with matters that he judges to not be important, but Chan is, of course, a different case completely. He keeps being wary of each one of the corners in their new flat and startling at every noise their next-door neighbors made --which were frequent and very loud, crashing and exploding sounds making their shared wall vibrate sometimes, and maybe, just maybe, Changbin could guess why their rent was so cheap after all.

 

\----

 

It felt like ages to Hyunjin until someone moved in again.

The previous owner had been an old lady with way too many cats, and Hyunjin had nothing to do except for watching the cooking channel on TV (which was pretty interesting, he's not going to lie) and sneeze all the time thanks to the cat hairs that seemed to cover every surface of the apartment. She was probably deaf or something because Hyunjin's sneezes could get pretty loud and he sometimes cooed at the cats or talked to them, but she never even acknowledged his presence.

It was boring, to say the least, but it got even worse when she moved out and suddenly everything was gone and Hyunjin was all alone once more. When he was alive, he heard many times people saying that you never see the true value of things until you lose them, and Hyunjin could say with confidence that he missed the smell of mold, the mountains of cat hair and the mismatching decorations so bad.

He doesn't even know how much time had passed since she left, his hopes of having something to do to entertain himself dying again and again as waves of potential renters and buyers came in just to go straight out of the door again when the good rent price became too suspicious. Hyunjin had actually lost all hope when the realtor -Mr. Jones, he was already acquainted with the guy, even if it was one-sided- opened the door for a really weird couple to visit. He guesses they're a couple, anyways; why would they move in together if they weren't? Both of them were male and one of them was a vampire, by the looks of it (a real vampire! Hyunjin was just as scared as he was excited). They sounded really happy about the prospect of moving in, so when they left and come back a few days later with their stuff, Hyunjin was completely ecstatic.

He finally had someone to haunt, and could fulfill his duty as a ghost! Or something!

The couple didn't have a lot of things to bring in --Hyunjin thought about helping them with the boxes and heavy stuff but figured it wouldn't be something really polite to do without even introducing himself. They seemed nice and now Hyunjin wasn't bored anymore; he floated around watching, wide-eyed, as the smaller one of them set up a big TV with a gaming console and wow! Hyunjin had never actually seen one of those in person!

He couldn't even begin to explain how happy he was until vampire-guy started talking and soured his mood.

"What if- What if this place is haunted? And that's why they were trying really hard to rent it?" That was pretty accurate, Hyunjin thinks to himself, watching them while sitting in the kitchen counter.

Hyunjin didn't want to be bored and alone again. He really hopes these two don't go away like everyone else.

\----

The weeks that followed passed by in a blur; Hyunjin was so happy with his new housemates that he couldn't even put it into words. The only thing that wasn't going so great was the "haunting" part on Hyunjin's side.

He hadn't had the opportunity to introduce himself yet or even prank and scare them, because he actually...doesn't know how. As far as his knowledge about his own kind went, all ghosts did while trapped on earth was scare people shitless and roam around looking for more people to scare shitless. Hyunjin actually didn't have any experience on that and wasn't sure on how to approach Changbin and Chan. It was especially hard considering their crashing schedules and the fact that both of them were almost never home; from what he discovered based on passing exchanges between them, Changbin studied music at a university near their home (how cool is that?!) and Chan, being a vampire and all, couldn't go out in the sun without the aid of a gazillion articles of clothing and was usually awake in his room-turned-studio when Changbin was asleep. Hyunjin's mother taught him not to mind other people's business but he couldn't help to listen to their conversations, gathering bits and pieces of information about their daily lives and saving it for when it could be useful.

So far the only progress Hyunjin made was breaking a plate on accident when he was doing the dishes secretly and slightly misplacing Chan's new Goku action figure when he was curious --that had, surprisingly, freaked out Chan to no end, but it went away quickly and everything, sadly, stayed the same.

It's a Tuesday night now, and, as Hyunjin learned, Tuesday nights were officially named Let's Watch Movies And Eat Junk Food Because We're Antisocial nights since that was exactly what Changbin and Chan did. They holed themselves up in the apartment, much to Hyunjin's delight, and chose a random movie from the list Changbin had on his phone while waiting for the tons of greasy food they had ordered to arrive.

The movie started and Hyunjin was splayed out on the side Chan wasn't occupying, the couch big enough for him to be comfortable while far enough from Chan so he wouldn't touch him on accident. Changbin had picked a horror movie today and Hyunjin could say with 100% confidence that he absolutely hated horror movies of all kind --he was easily scared and terrified of the dark, so, if Hyunjin's honest, he was just watching it to feel like he was hanging out with friends.

It was a recent movie, as far as Hyunjin could tell, and he was so focused on the story that he wasn't ready for the first jumpscare at all; he startled so hard that his first instinct was to make himself visible and hug Chan for dear life, the other hugging him back in fear until he seemed to realize that Changbin was actually sitting on the ground. Chan looked at Hyunjin -really looked at him- and let out the highest-pitched scream Hyunjin had ever heard coming from a male, startling him even more.

Those thirty seconds could be only be described as chaos: Chan screamed, Hyunjin screamed louder, Chan grabbed a pillow, threw it at Hyunjin in fear and now Hyunjin's crying.

"Why would you hit him??" Changbin screams from his place on the ground, not believing his eyes. He wasn't surprised about the ghost-boy on crying on their couch --no, he knew the apartment was haunted since week one, when he entered their living room just to see one of his Thor comics floating in the air. He was surprised that Chan had just fucking hit the poor ghost on the face with a pillow.

"It's a ghost! I told you this place is haunted!" Chan is holding onto the couch for dear life, as far from the ghost as possible. It was kind of rude, Changbin guessed.

"You scared him!"

"He scared me first!" Changbin understood that Chan throwing the first thing he saw at someone who grabbed him was probably a natural reaction, but it didn't change the fact that he was still kind of pissed; Chan was a supernatural creature himself, he should be more understanding towards dead beings or something. Now they had a ghost boy who couldn't be older than eighteen when he died crying on their couch because he was scared.

"Hey, hey- It's okay, don't cry." Changbin tried to comfort the boy, slowly stepping closer to him and talking in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"He's so mean..." The ghost sobbed, whining a little. It was cute; he was as cute someone who wasn't alive and was, well, a ghost, could be. He was really tall -taller than both Changbin and Chan, for what Changbin could see- and had a very pretty face, his long hair framing it in an endearing way.

"Okay, now I feel bad," Chan said from his place on the edge of the couch, now looking guilty. He must've had found the boy cute too. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Are you really a ghost?" That was a Dumb Question, but it was the best Changbin could manage at the moment to make the boy stop crying. It seemed to work, as he gave a little nod in response, still sobbing but not fully crying anymore.

"Have you been here for long?"

Another nod.

"Were you watching the movie with us?" That was the only possible explanation for it, and it squeezed Changbin's heart a little. The boy must've felt so alone in the house. He looked at Chan for a moment and the other had probably got to the same conclusion as him if his expression was anything to go by.

"Yes...but I don't like horror movies..." The boy says in a small voice, playing with the hem of his hoodie. Changbin didn't actually know how clothes worked on ghosts, now that he thinks about it.

"It's okay. We can watch something else, yes?" By the time Changbin finished his sentence Chan was already out of the couch and choosing another movie on Netflix, settling for some romantic comedy that had a 99% relevant status.

They sat back on the couch, the ghost boy on the middle now, seemingly happy to be between Changbin and Chan and with no pillows being aimed at him. He was still sobbing a little, drying the tear tracks on his face.

"What's your name?" Chan asks, not being able to fully concentrate on the movie.

"Hyunjin." The boy answers. "You're Changbin and Chan. Chan is a vampire, and that's cool because I've never met a vampire before but his fangs look scary and he hits people with pillows." The way Hyunjin said it was really cute and Changbin was having a hard time controlling his squealing. Cuteness was his one true weakness, but he wasn't the only one suffering: Chan, now over the initial shock, was looking at Hyunjin with stars in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Changbin says, laughing. Chan was completely harmless. "He can't actually bite people, he has hemophobia."

"What's that?" Hyunjin looked very confused.

"Fear of blood."

It was borderline ridiculous that Chan, a vampire, consequence of years and years of adaptation and a long line of powerful and immortal beings, was afraid of blood. Changbin had to buy him a Mickey Mouse cup so Chan could actually drink human blood because both the cup and its straw were black and therefore he couldn't see the blood while drinking it. The things he did for this friendship.

In his head, Chan was like one of those breeds of domestic dogs that could die if you made loud noises or scared them too bad.

"Yes, he's the most useless vampire I've ever seen." No use in denying it.

"Hey!" Chan sounded slightly offended.

"You don't even sparkle in the sun or anything, and that time I came home with a nosebleed you actually passed out."

Hyunjin giggles at his teasing, and both Changbin and Chan freeze in place. That shit had to be the cutest thing Changbin ever witnessed in his sad twenty years of life and wow, how does one even deal with cute ghosts giggling in their couch. It must be the sleep clouding his mind, he guesses; there's no way all of the occurrences in the last hour actually happened, and, on top of that, he might actually be developing a crush on a ghost.

"It's getting late, I'm kind of tired. Do you sleep, Hyunjin?" Changbin asks, legitimately curious.

"Yes! But I can't sleep with the lights out." Of course he didn't.

"Oh, I didn't know ghosts could sleep." Chan sounds curious as well, both him and Changbin not very knowledgeable when it came to ghosts. Changbin considered himself pretty well-versed in most supernatural creatures, but ghosts could be really unpredictable and there wasn't much info on them in general.

"We don't sleep _sleep_ like you humans or vampires do. We just kind of...don't think? For a while? I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh. Do you lay down to uh, sleep, then?"

"I can do it while standing. It's not really comfortable because sometimes I float away without meaning to. I've been sleeping in Chan's room these days." The way Hyunjin says it is so earnest and expressive that Changbin almost misses Chan paling at his side.

"You- Were you sleeping in my room the whole time?" Looks like he might pass out or throw up at any moment. Not necessarily in that order.

"Yes! It's very comfy and I like what you did with the decoration."

"Are you telling me that I had a ghost standing on the side of my bed every night for a whole three weeks without knowing?" Yeah, he's definitely passing out in the next ten seconds. Changbin sighs.

"Uh- yes?"

Chan does pass out as soon as Hyunjin finishes his sentence, and the boy looks so worried that Changbin feels a little bad for him. He would get used to it with time; since he, uh, was haunting them anyways for an undetermined period of time, Hyunjin is bound to witness Chan's dorkiness and just him passing out in general. The thought of Hyunjin living and interacting with them from now on made Changbin heart skip a beat.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hyunjin is legitimately worried for Chan now, fanning him with his hand while he cards his fingers through the other's hair.

"Yeah, happens all the time." Chan would wake up in some minutes. "You can sleep in my room from now on, I have a spare bed."

"But you sleep with the lights out!"

"It's okay, I'll protect you from the ghos- uh. From whatever it is that you're afraid of, I guess. And we can leave the bathroom lights on."

Changbin waits for Chan to wake up so he can help him to his room, Hyunjin floating behind them. Chan looks a little shaken but fine nonetheless, so he leaves him to do whatever it was that he did in his room and went to his own, almost forgetting that Hyunjin was following him since he didn't make any sounds. The situation seemed too unreal, and Changbin qas sure he would wake up any minute now and everything would be back to normal.

A high-pitched scream almost perforated his ears and reminded him that yes, all of this is really happening. There's a ghost in their apartment.

"Changbin! There's a cockroach here!"

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin wants to be scary, so Changbin and Chan come up with a plan to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took so long and it ended up being short af university won't let mE BREATH

Hyunjin, unsurprisingly, becomes a fixed part of their lives. 

It's been three months since the day Hyunjin first appeared (quite literally) in Changbin and Chan's life, and it already seemed like he was with them from the start. It wasn't hard to fall into a comfortable routine: Hyunjin was very curious by nature, spending almost all of his time reading books and searching the internet like Chan taught him to. He helps with the chores, proofread Changbin's essays and even keeps Chan's sleep schedule in check or keeps him company when he's having trouble sleeping.

Who knew ghosts could whip out some mad pancakes and even be talented in dancing? Not Changbin, that's for sure.

Their relationship is what Changbin thinks need a little work, though --Changbin and Chan had been a, uh, thing, once, but they didn't work out as two. It wasn't as awkward as it was just after they broke up, their friendship thankfully prevailing even after all the shit they've been through. Hyunjin joining their daily lives, though, changed almost everything. Changbin learned after many years of suffering that you should always be honest with yourself, so there was no use in denying that yes, he did have a crush on Hyunjin and yes, he didn't know what to do about it.

Chan also seemed really fond of the boy; he was, gratefully, already over the fact that Hyunjin was a ghost, not even flinching anymore when said clumsy ghost suddenly appeared from nowhere. Chan liked to cook for him (for them, but the point stands) and take care of him, and Changbin knew Chan very well. Knew him well enough to be scared of where this was going, because Chan had too many feelings and cared deeply and truly about others --Hyunjin so just happened to be the one to be currently at the receiving end of his affection.

In short: they had A Problem. And a big one at that, but that's a whole can of worms Changbin is definitely not ready to open yet.

This brings them to the present situation, where Changbin is cuddling with Hyunjin at their old couch, some random anime whose name he doesn't even know playing on the big TV. He didn't even like anime that much but Hyunjin gets what Hyunjin wants and therefore here Changbin is, peacefully binge-watching the damn thing with him.

Until the loud crashing from next door scares them both shitless, that is.

"Oh my god, what in the heavens do you even do in there?" Changbin screams at the general direction of their kitchen wall, which they shared with their neighbors own living room. He really hopes they hear him shouting. Changbin doesn't know what they do to make such loud noises, but he guesses that they must probably throw their pots and pans at the wall for fun, or something like that.

"Are they okay?" And of course Hyunjin is worried about them. He's an angel like that, and Changbin definitely doesn't deserve him. The world doesn't deserve him.

"I sure hope they're not, maybe then we can get some peace and quiet." Sue him for wanting to live in a calm and serene environment. "I would be so glad if they stopped almost giving me a heart attack with the sudden noises at random times of the day." 

Hyunjin was quiet next to him, his nose scrunched up in a cute way that made Changbin want to lean down and kiss it. What.

"Changbin hyung, am I scary?" Hyunjin asks, then, eyes all big and shiny, and wow Changbin is a very weak man for this boy. He didn't pay attention to the question though.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Am I scary?"

A snort leaves Changbin before he can stop it. Hyunjin was as scary as a kitten, or any other baby animal. He's probably a solid -4 on the spooky scale, which is even lower than Chan, and that's saying a lot.

"Not at all, Hyunjinnie. Why do you ask?" Changbin turns back to the anime on the TV just in time to see a warrior princess of the moon (or something) transforming into her battle form, which is a car.

He turns back to Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin is pouting so hard Changbin is a little worried his lower lip might fall off. It's very cute, he's not going to lie. It's also a little alarming though because a pouty Hyunjin means a sulky and moody Hyunjin and that can usually mean two things: either someone ate the last Chocopie or Changbin fucked up again. He's betting on the latter.

"It's just that...I'm a ghost, you know? I'm supposed to be scary." Hyunjin whines (cutely) and kicks his legs a little (also cutely) and honestly there's literally no way Hyunjin can be even slightly scary in this lifetime. Or...whatever, you get the point.

"Hey, it's okay. You know Chan's not your typical vampire either." Changbin tries. "And we like him anyway, right? It's the same with you, Hyunjinnie."

His poor excuse of comforting words were bound to failure because Chan is lame and comparing Hyunjin to him was probably not a good idea. Changbin's not surprised when Hyunjin pout grows even more. This is becoming ridiculous --his lips are very plump and Changbin is having a lot of trouble concentrating.

"But I want to be scary!" 

"Sorry, you're way too cute to do that," Changbin says with a little laugh and a pat on Hyunjin's head, and that was definitely a Terrible Idea (Changbin has a lot of those) because Hyunjin's eyes immediately pool with tears and he vanishes into thin air, probably very mad at Changbin.

"Hyunjin?" Changbin calls the boy, still feeling his presence on the couch but not being able to see him. "Jinnie, I'm sorry, hyung didn't mean that." 

Changbin sighs, looking at the ceiling. He's such an idiot. "Please don't disappear?"

It's useless --he knows he's hurt Hyunjin's feelings, and that's totally how you should treat the person you have a crush on, right? Changbin sighs again.

He'll have to talk to Chan.

 

\------

It takes Changbin three full days to come up with a plan. He and Chan met in a café right after the whole Hyunjin Spooky Accident (as Changbin's calling it) happened, so they could discuss damage control without the possibility of Hyunjin overhearing it. Hyunjin's been missing since then, but they know he can't actually leave the apartment; he always trip on things that are scattered around their living room and Chan saw their PS4 controller floating in the air one time, but Hyunjin still refuses to make himself visible to them. Who knew ghosts could be so stubborn?

So, seeing the situation isn't going away on itself, Changbin and Chan come up with a plan. 

Changbin knows Hyunjin is still sleeping in his room these days, so one night he calls Chan just like they planned beforehand, talking louder than necessary so Hyunjin could hear him even if he was in another room.

"I wish you were here, man. Without Hyunjin here I'm so easily scared." Changbin sighs, clearly acting, and Chan laughs at him on the phone. "I would probably freak out if I saw even my own shadow. I just hope no ghosts come out to scare me tonight." 

Just as Changbin predicted, Hyunjin acts as soon as he finishes his sentence. Hyunjin drops Gyu from the shelve and Changbin fake-screams so loud he thinks he could rival their neighbors. He should be getting an award for this.

"H-Hyunjin? Is that you? This isn't funny!" It is very funny, actually, but Changbin will be damned if he laughs and ruins the whole thing now that it's working perfectly.

It's hard not to roll his eyes: Hyunjin is so clumsy that Changbin knows exactly where he is when he starts to approach the bed. The ghost trips on a stray shoe on the floor and hits what is probably his knee on Changbin's dresser, letting out a hiss. Changbin let's it slide in order to keep the act going.

Hyunjin suddenly makes himself visible and jumps on him, and Changbin is actually scared for a moment --he lets out a gasp and a very manly scream right after, scrambling to get out of bed. If Chan asks, he'll never admit that 50% of his reaction was completely legit.

"Hyunjin!" His voice breaks a little, and that's also not his acting skills. "Holy hell, you scared the soul out of me."

Hyunjin's too busy giggling on the bed, his face scrunched up in an endearing way. Changbin is so, so whipped.

"Your face was so funny, hyung!"

Changbin gets back on the bed and starts tickling Hyunjin, making the boy squeal and squirm around trying to throw Changbin off of him. He's surprisingly strong for a ghost --or Changbin's just very small, that's a possibility too. Changbin stops when Hyunjin is already out of breath and with tears in his eyes from laughing, kneeling on the bed and watching as he recomposes himself.

"How did you get so good at this? Did you do any research or something?" The second part of the plan is praising Hyunjin for scaring him. They knew very well how much he preened under compliments.

"No..." Hyunjin's turns his gaze to the comforter on the bed, cheeks reddening.

"Oh, so I guess you're just that talented in scaring people."

"Am I? Really?" Hyunjin's eyeing him so earnestly that it makes Changbin's insides melt a little. It sounds like he can't believe he's getting praised for being scary. Which he's isn't, but that's not the point.

"Well, my heart is beating really fast right now, so yeah." It was beating fast for a whole other reason though. Changbin grabs Hyunjin's hand and places it in his chest anyway. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah!" Hyunjin giggles again, so proud of his accomplishment. "I'm sorry though."

"It's fine, baby. Let's make a deal, okay?" Hyunjin's cheek flares with red at the pet name and Changbin mentally slaps himself for letting it slide. He keeps talking like nothing happened and he didn't just call Hyunjin "baby". "We'll make a "scare board" for you, and every time you manage to scare either me or Chan we'll give you a golden star so you can glue it there, and show it to others, okay? Sounds good?"

The "scare board" idea was, of course, Chan's. It sounded stupid at first but after a few minutes of discussing it, they decided it might not be so bad. They didn't have any close friends they could invite over and introduce Hyunjin so the ghost probably wouldn't have anyone to show his golden stars to, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Yeah!! I have so many ideas hyung, but I'm not telling!" Hyunjin sounded so excited that Changbin was a little apprehensive. He could certainly expect a lot of jumpscares from now on.

"Okay, I won't pry. Just try not to do it too regularly, or you'll end up killing us." Wait, that didn't sound right. "Killing me, actually, because Chan is already dead. You get the point, though."

They both smiled at each other, until a loud banging on the neighbors wall scared them both and made Hyunjin grab Changbin for dear life.

"FUCKING HELL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was focused on changjin, but we'll have some chan/hyunjin in the next chapter! also, can you guess who their neighbors are? (hint: it's a witch and his cat, but who are they?)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a beta at the moment so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> come talk to me @leeminhxs


End file.
